


Something Permanent.

by Ginny_theQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: NOT a percabeth pregnancy fic sorry, building new athens, had this baby in my drafts for years and years, i only read until blood of olympus so contains no spoilers, little siblings are involved, percabeth, percabeth attempting to adult, percy and annabeth sexytimes are mentioned, several times because sex is important to them okay, they have to figure out their place in the world first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_theQueen/pseuds/Ginny_theQueen
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have survived two wars and high school, and now they face what comes next. Or: Annabeth might plan and plan, but the gods eventually always mess everything up. Sometimes it ends up being for the best though.Little siblings, many surprises, and a couple of young adults who are very much in love.[Read tags please!]
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	Something Permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> “I hate it when people let me down, when things are temporary. I think that's why I want to be an architect."  
> "To build something permanent," I said. "A monument to last a thousand years.” 
> 
> ― Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and The Last Olympian

Annabeth unloaded the last of the boxes with a sigh. The shutting sound of the hood of the Prius echoed around the semi-empty square between the cabins. She could hear Percy moving her red suitcase and the other boxes inside, and she made her way into Cabin 3 hastily, dropped the huge box on the floor and walked back outside and into the car. They’d gotten a special permission to drive into the wards of Camp. This whole thing had required several special permissions, really. But persuading Chiron had always been her forte. 

It had taken a lot of convincing, but they had won in the end. Percy and Annabeth had finally finished high school. It hadn’t been easy and it hadn’t been fun. Going back to the mortal world, to  _ high school _ , so soon after the war, after Tartarus, hadn’t been one of their brightest decisions, even Annabeth admitted that. They wanted to pretend that everything was fine and go back to normalcy, but they had not been ready for normalcy just yet. Still, they had gritted their teeth and endured, refusing to drop out of high school once more, only to go back older and more scarred by whatever the gods would surely send their way. Living at Sally’s had helped; they were cared for and together. But they were not in any way ready to embark in the college adventure just yet. 

“A gap year?” Paul had asked when they announced over dinner.

“A gap semester,” Annabeth had corrected.

So Percy’s parents had given them their approval, Annabeth’s dad had hardly been consulted but rather informed, and they were still holding a grudge toward the godly side of the family. The hard part had been convincing the old centaur. But their logic was Athena-proof. Percy and Annabeth needed time and space. It was as simple as that. They needed somewhere they could feel safe. Camp had all that, and Percy was Cabin 3’s only occupant anyway. Chiron owed it to them, and the other inhabitants of Camp would forgive them if the infamous two-unrelated-demigods-may-not-be-alone-in-a-cabin rule was overlooked. 

So here they were now, nineteen and officially moving in together. Only for a few months, and Annabeth was the one doing the moving anyway, but it was a big step nonetheless. She also retrieved the few remaining belongings that were still in the Athena cabin – she already  _ had _ stayed over in Percy’s cabin more times than she liked to admit in front of Chiron – and most of her things she had carried with her in Manhattan for senior year. 

She honked, causing a dryad to jump out of a tree in surprise. Annabeth apologized, and approximately a second later, her boyfriend came out and climbed into the car. She drove them to the border, where Paul and a very pregnant Sally were waiting for them and admiring the view. 

“You’ll call before the baby is born, right?” Percy asked as he opened the door. 

“For the fourth time, Percy, it won’t be for at least another month! And yes, we will make sure to tell you. Wouldn’t want you to miss the birth of your baby sister now, would we?” 

Percy hugged his mom. “I’m going to miss you.” 

“And I you. You know you and Annabeth are always welcome for dinner, honey. But we agreed that you both need this. And I can’t keep you all to myself.” 

Sally disentangled herself from her son and turned to hug Annabeth. “Take care, dear. Don’t let him drive you crazy.” She felt hot tears in her hair. Percy’s mom had always been sensitive, but with the pregnancy, the past few months had been really, really emotional. 

“Thank you, Sally. For everything.” 

“No, Annabeth. Thank you.” 

They both hugged Paul, and in a minute the adults were off. Percy and Annabeth waved at them from Half-Blood hill, and as his parents disappeared, Percy said, “I can’t wait to be a big brother.” 

Annabeth sighed. “Are you sure you don’t want to go back with them? I can stay here on my own, I won’t mind, I promise.” 

Percy took his eyes off the road ahead and turned toward her. “Babe. We’ve been over this. I belong here with you.” 

“You also belong with your mother, Percy. This is the last month you have her all to yourself. Then she is not going to be just  _ your _ mother.” 

He understood where that was coming from immediately. 

“My mom is not your dad. I mean, no offense, but it’s not going to be like it was when your step-brothers were born.” 

“So you’re sure you don’t want to stay with her for a couple more weeks?” 

He shook his head. 

“And that you don’t want to stay for a little longer when the baby arrives? So you can be around your little sister and be of some help?” 

“We’ll go to the hospital when it’s time, and then we’ll come back here. That’s what we decided we would do, and we’re sticking to the plan. Are you second-guessing your plan, strategy master?” 

“A good commander knows when to stick to her plan and when to disregard it.” 

“Are you having second thoughts about moving in with me?” 

“Nonsense. We’ve lived under the same roof for the past year already. And even before that, with the quests and your summers at Camp… and anyway, we were going to get an apartment together at college too, if we hadn’t decided to do a gap semester.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“I feel like I’m stealing you from your family. Like you’re only leaving Manhattan because I’ve overstayed my welcome and you’re not ready to let me go, and Camp seemed like a good compromise between there and New Rome. So that you could be close to your family –“ 

“Annabeth.” He cut in. “Stop right now.” 

“But Percy! It’s true. There’s a baby on the way and I’m not part of the family. I know your mom loves me, and Paul does too, but they should  _ want _ you around right now. They just won’t say it because they don’t have the heart to ask that we separate. You heard what Sally said, and she’s been crying for weeks, and I can’t help but think that you’re only doing this for me, when you should really be at her side right now.” 

“She has Paul. Of course she would want to have me around, but that’s just Mom for you. You know she would never let me go if she could. But they decided to have another child, and she does not need me right now. Yes, I’m excited for the baby, but I don’t need to be around all the time.” 

“You’re absolutely sure? You can always change your mind, and I won’t be hurt, I promise.” 

“Annabeth. Please stop. I am doing this for you, and for us, but I’m also doing this for me. The baby is going to be my mom’s future, but you are mine.” 

(Her heart did a somersault in her chest at that.) 

“Okay. But we can always go back on Sundays and babysit anytime they might need. I know you’d love that.” 

“We’ll head over every time they invite us. Well, maybe not every time. I just want to be a big brother, not learn how to parent just yet.” 

Annabeth couldn’t help but smile. “To be fair, you  _ have _ been a big brother. To Tyson.” 

“Yes, but that’s different. He’s a cyclops.” 

“No shit, Sherlock.” 

“I mean, he can take care of himself. It’s going to be different with my baby sister.” 

His grin was so uncontainable. Annabeth’s heart couldn’t take the sight of her boyfriend being so genuinely  _ happy _ . She stepped closer and placed one hand on his chest, the other at the base of his neck. “You can’t wait. It’s so cute.” 

“You’re cute.” He automatically replied. “You know what else I can’t wait for?” 

She shook her head. His grin turned mischievous. 

“Living with you. Alone. Unsupervised. With no parents walking in on us. Just you, and me, in a cabin all for ourselves.” 

“Well,” Annabeth retorted, stepping on her tiptoes so that their noses touched. “That part starts now.” 

And so it did. After one week of living in Cabin 3, Annabeth was sure her face muscles must hurt because she’d been smiling and laughing too much. With the special arrangements that had been made, most Camp rules didn't apply to them, so they were exonerated from mandatory activities unless they willingly showed up to participate. Which was a blessing, because they could never show up for the morning activities. Their days usually started late. Later than she liked to admit. It was, after all, a semester dedicated to resting and relaxing. Returning to a healthy sleep schedule was fundamental, even if they were going to lose it again once they started college. So they would wake up late and miss breakfast, linger in bed for activities that were for the most part forbidden in the camp grounds, and usually came out for lunch with everybody else. Many demigods would give them smiles that barely concealed their envy, especially the couples, who all wished they had Percy and Annabeth's freedom. But they all knew it came with a cost, after years and years of trials and quests. 

They would hang out with their old friends, mostly. Rachel, and Clarisse, when they were there, and Piper and Jason. Always with Piper and Jason. They would train and they would make jokes and they would laugh. Annabeth was so thankful for their friendship, and she realized that whatever the future brought, she was not going to regret this gap semester. She mentioned it to Percy while they were in bed one night. 

“I’m really really really happy right now.” 

The smile he gave back was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. “Yeah, me too. I would do it all again, everything, for this moment here with you.” 

“Then you better brace yourself, Seaweed Brain. We’ve got six more months worth of these moments.” 

It was only until the following morning, when Piper – thank Athena it was her – knocked on their door to do the weekly cabin inspection that Annabeth realized she was screwed. Well, not that much.  _ Priorities first. Nobody is going to die _ , and that was a relief that she usually didn’t get when she screwed something up. But yes, she’d made one huge mistake. She procrastinated and never properly unpacked. She cursed the gods as she put on Percy’s t-shirt on her way to the door. Add that to her boyfriend’s usual untidiness, and Cabin 3 was a royal mess. 

“Wow, Mr and Mrs Poseidon. A week and this cabin looks like a battlefield,” Piper said, kicking a water bottle towards the bathroom. 

“What do you mean it’s already been a week? It’s been like two days. Three max. We’ve been so busy, I was settling in and uhm…” 

“Don’t worry,” her best friend said. “I won’t snitch. But you do need to give this cabin a makeover ASAP because it’s not going to be me next week.” 

Relief washed over Annabeth like a tidal wave. “I love you so much. We would lose everything if we can’t even keep our space clean. All the privileges we’ve been granted. Thank the gods it was you. Do you know how many times I’ve reported the Hermes cabin to Chiron?” 

“Yeah. I’ll pass you with an inconspicuous 3 but please hurry up cleaning this mess. I wouldn’t want anyone else from my cabin to come and double-check. Then I’d be in trouble too.” 

Her friend left, and the daughter of Athena woke up her man with a kiss and a gentle, playful slap. Domesticity awaited. 

When Annabeth saw Piper at archery that afternoon, she planted a huge kiss on her cheek. “I owe you one, Pipes.” 

Thalia came to visit the following week, bringing her hunters along. Annabeth hugged her tight, not caring about the gathering crowd of demigods. In a world where everything had changed, Thalia would always stay the same. Annabeth held on to that knowledge as they embraced. 

“Hello there, lovebirds. So how’s your honeymoon?” 

“Gap year,” Percy rolled his eyes. 

“Semester,” Annabeth clarified. Thalia laughed. 

She could tell by the way the corners of Percy’s mouth twitched that he was trying so hard not to smile as he said, “Middle school jokes, Thalia, really?” 

They all laughed then. “What brings the Hunters here?” 

“Selfishness. Their lieutenant wanted to see her best friend, and her little brother, and her annoying cousin. We haven’t hung out much while you two were finishing high school, so I thought this was my chance.” 

“We’re very happy to have you here,” Annabeth said. “You’re always welcome.” 

“Yes,” Jason added. “You can stay in the Zeus cabin with me if you wish. You chose the Hunters, but there will always be a place at Camp Half-Blood for you.” 

“Nah,” Thalia replied. “Spare the sentimentality. I actually only came to kick your ass in Capture the Flag.” 

“Oh I don't think so,” Annabeth said with a smirk. 

“It’s on, Grace Senior.” Percy said with a playful shove to Thalia, and then smiled at Jason. “You haven’t seen your annoying cousin and your little brother fight together yet, Thalia.” 

Annabeth was determined to win this time. She was in charge of strategy, of course, and before Percy and Jason – despite their bromance – could start fighting over the leadership, all the others named Annabeth team captain too. She decided she would not pick the cabins, but the singular players. Only the best got a spot on the team this time. She called in Clarisse first thing after their conversation with Thalia. The daughter of war assured her she would be at Camp in two hours. Rachel was studying at NYU and usually came to Camp on weekends, but Annabeth Iris messaged her to see if the Oracle could give her some tips from the future. 

“Hey, babe. I’m a bit busy working on an essay right now. What’s up?” 

Annabeth explained the situation, and Rachel was more than happy to help, even if she thought it was slightly cheating. But when the ginger went all Oracle with green smoke and everything, she only said, “A sibling will take you by surprise.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“What did I even say?” 

Annabeth repeated the words back to her, but Rachel had no clue what it meant. “It was weird. The part of me that is green and weird just… blurted it out. Like it was waiting for you to ask me something.” 

“Wow,” Annabeth chuckled. “Apollo really must want us to win this game against his sister’s hunters. I wonder what prank she pulled to piss him off.” 

“Oh gods. It’s not a... prophecy, is it?” 

“That’s what I asked her,” Annabeth replied to Jason. “Rachel said no. But it must be a premonition of some sort.” 

Next to her, Percy visibly relaxed. “Then it has to be about the game. A sibling will take us by surprise... any ideas on what it could mean?” 

“The most logical thing would be that Thalia would side with us instead of the Hunters,” Piper supplied. 

Annabeth laughed. “You don’t know her as well as I do, Pipes. Thalia loves us dearly, and adores Jason, but she would never, in a million years, do that.” 

“She tends to be very... competitive,” Percy said, and Annabeth knew exactly what memory he was reliving in his mind. 

Piper nodded and turned to her boyfriend. “Jason, honey, you’re not going to do anything unexpected, are you?” 

“No, Piper, but thank you for giving me the benefit of the doubt.” 

“But what other siblings are there?” 

“Everyone has other siblings at Camp, except Jason and Percy. Well, only Percy right now.” 

“Percy’s going to have a baby sister soon,” Piper commented. 

“Yes, but how is an infant going to change Capture the Flag?” 

“Guys,” Annabeth cut in. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much. You know the Oracle is cryptic. It might not even refer to the game anyway.” 

Jason suggested that Percy call his mom anyway, just to make sure. But everything was fine on Sally’s end. The doctors said she wasn’t due for at least another two weeks.

Capture the Flag was a catastrophe. Percy and Annabeth had already played against the Hunters in the past, but many of their teammates hadn’t. No matter how many times Annabeth had reminded the team to watch  _ both _ their flanks, her teammates stationed in defense had not listened. So while she practically flew for the Hunters’ flag, they had already sounded the victory horn. Thalia gloated for two days, until the very moment the Hunters had left. That night Annabeth and Piper, as senior campers, were paired for patrol duty. Annabeth was still pissed about losing, so a walk across the perimeter was just what she needed to blow off the steam. Meanwhile, Percy and Jason were hanging out in Cabin 1. 

“Bro, you’d better clean your space,” Percy declared upon entering and beholding the godly mess on the floor. “When is the next cabin inspection?” 

“In two days. I know, I’ll do everything tomorrow.” 

“Right. Don’t want to repeat my mistake.” 

“You were lucky Pipes was on duty.” 

“So true. Even though it was mostly Annabeth’s stuff laying around.” He scratched his head. “Nobody believes me when I say that, for some reason.” 

Jason sighed. “You guys are so lucky you live together.” 

Percy chuckled at that. “You’ve got a cabin all for yourself too.” He picked up a pink pajama top that clearly wasn’t Jason’s to prove his point. “It’s not like Pipes doesn’t come here and sleep with you every night anyway.” 

“Yes, but we have to sneak around to do it. And my girlfriend doesn’t have an invisibility cap.” 

“Good point. On another note… we were thinking, Annabeth and I. We want to actually do something at Camp.” 

“You guys are already head counselors. And Annabeth is working on those plans to extend the perimeter wards to build a New Athens. And after that I bet she already  _ has _ designs for New Athens.” 

“She does,” Percy shook his head. “Our cabin is covered in blueprints. But since apparently we’re workaholics – or she is, I’m not doing much at the moment – we’ve decided to be of some actual use and be employed at Camp. We’re getting more and more demigods coming every week, and Chiron could use the help. Annabeth will teach the kids the basics of Ancient Greek and physical training, and I’ll teach a couple of sword-fighting classes.” 

“Bro, that’s great news,” Jason said with a smile. “I’m sure you can put that on your resume under hero skills. Maybe I can do the same next year, help out with Latin.” 

“I’ve always said you look like a professor. Especially with the glasses.” 

The clock struck midnight, and they heard voices outside. 

“Has my beautiful girlfriend come to pick me up?” said Percy as he opened the door of cabin 1, indeed revealing Piper and Annabeth. 

“Of course, the harpies would spot you in less than a second and kill you without me.” 

“True,” Percy said and put his arm around her shoulders. 

It wasn’t bad, Annabeth supposed, that they were doing something they loved, and they were getting paid for it. She could tell Percy felt very mature about being responsible for a bunch of kids. Sure, they spent less time together during the day, but it was for a good cause. She was happy they weren’t entirely wasting their gap semester slouching and doing absolutely nothing useful to the community. At night they would tell each other how their day had been. Percy had a gleam in his eyes as he explained that  _ the daughter of Demeter won against the son of Hermes today _ , and  _ the newest son of Apollo was already improving his movements a great deal _ – Percy was going to be an amazing older brother. (And a great dad someday, Annabeth couldn’t help but think.) Any day now, they were expecting to receive a call from a ruffled Paul. Sally had seemed calm enough on the phone the previous night, but Annabeth could tell Percy was worried. It had been 20 years since her last pregnancy, and Percy tended to worry a bit too much. That, and he was so excited to meet his baby sister. 

“What, Annabeth, first you arrive late and now you’re tired already?” Clarisse asked as they were sparring in the arena. Annabeth had been no more than seven minutes late that morning, all because her idiotic boyfriend had been really against her leaving their bed without saying goodbye properly. Turned out, he had wanted more than just a kiss, and Annabeth had had to rush to find Clarisse already in the arena. Ares’s daughter had smirked at Annabeth’s messy hair and had promptly commenced their dance. 

“Kicking your ass used to be a lot harder,” Clarisse went on as they sparred, “I guess I have Jackson to thank now, if he’s keeping you awake all night and you’re too tired to duel decently in the morning.” 

Annabeth didn’t blush. She had no reason to. She didn’t care they had an audience of two dozen kids, she wasn’t doing poorly at all, Clarisse was just trying to distract her and work her into anger. 

“Too bad,” she said as she easily disarmed Clarisse with two moves, “It looks like I’m still the one kicking  _ your _ ass.” 

She picked up Clarisse’s fallen sword and walked close enough to whisper in her ear, “Next time you want to complain about sleeping arrangements, bring it to Chiron. Don't try and shame me in front of the kids. It didn’t even get you your precious victory.” 

The other girl smirked at her as she took her sword back.

Annabeth turned towards their audience and said audibly, “Don’t try to distract your opponent if your talk is just going to distract you. Might as well shut up and focus all your energies on the duel.” 

Percy and Annabeth were sitting at the bottom of the canoe lake. Wrapped up in a bubble of air, engaged in activities they could not otherwise be performing on the shore in broad daylight. They had decided to ditch lunch in favor of a picnic, as the dining pavilion was way too crowded with new demigods that week, and they honestly just wanted some alone time. The rest of their lunch now lay forgotten on the grass, as did most of their clothes. (Technically they weren't going to get wet anyway, thanks to Percy’s powers, but that was an annoyingly useless detail that none of them cared about.)

Over the last two years, Percy had become a pro at controlling air bubbles, and Annabeth wasn’t in the least worried that his focus might slip and she would find herself with no oxygen to breathe. Secure in that knowledge, she moved to straddle Percy and put her hands in his hair as they kissed. He returned the embrace enthusiastically and was about to undo the clasp of her bikini top when they heard someone calling for them. They reluctantly broke apart, and Percy swam to the surface to find a very alarmed Jason who had gone looking for them and, upon not finding them in their cabin, had stumbled upon the rest of their picnic – and their clothes. 

“It’s Grover,” he said, panting. He had been running around.

“What happened, dude? Is he okay?”

Jason nodded. “He brought back… maybe you should come and see for yourself. Chiron said he’d wait for you in the Big House. Annabeth too.” 

He delivered his message and left, apparently running another errand for Chiron. Percy retrieved Annabeth from the bottom of the lake and repeated the very limited information Jason had given him as they got dressed. 

“What could he want?” 

Annabeth was silent, calculating. 

“We haven’t broken any rules. Apart from making out at the bottom of the lake, which I’m pretty sure there’s no law against.” 

“Jason said Grover brought something  _ back _ ,” she said. 

It wasn’t something. But rather someone. 

A young boy of about eight, with bright red hair and sea green eyes. 

“Percy, Annabeth,” Chiron said as soon as they entered the Big House, “I want you to meet Julian.” 

Annabeth tensed immediately, and it was just a slight itch in her breathing, something anyone who wasn’t Percy would not have noticed. Percy somehow knew without knowing who this boy was before Chiron pronounced the words. 

“He’s a son of Poseidon.” 

Shit.

Apollo’s sacred cows’ shit. 

Poseidon had broken the pact again. Technically, the boy had already been born during the war, but he was too small for his demigod aura to attract anyone, satyr or monster. 

Grover had found him. Of course he had. Grover was a pro at finding children of the Big Three. Thalia, Percy, Nico and Bianca... and now Julian. 

Percy had a younger brother. Another one, Annabeth corrected herself. He already had Tyson, and his baby sister was due any day now. 

There would be repercussions. Zeus and Hades would be wrathful that Poseidon had sired another child and kept it a secret during the war years. This… this shifted the power balance. Poseidon had two demigod sons now, and Zeus might want revenge. They might need to protect this child. 

“Poseidon has… another son?” Percy asked, bewildered. 

The boy was silent. He didn’t look scared, and it impressed Annabeth. He was really young, almost as young as she was when she was brought to Camp, and she would have been scared if she hadn’t had Luke with her. 

“He might have more, for all we know,” Chiron said and sighed. 

“This is insane,” Percy said and then seemed to remember the boy was right there, listening. Percy turned his attention to him. 

“I’m Percy. I’m your brother.” 

The boy nodded. “We have the same eyes.” 

“It’s true, you do,” Annabeth intervened. “Hi, Julian. Nice to meet you, I’m Annabeth.” 

The boy smiled. “Are you my sister too?” 

Percy choked. “Gods, no. That would be gross. She’s my girlfriend.” 

Annabeth poked him. “I’m a daughter of Athena,” she smiled at Julian and pointed at her face. “Grey eyes.”

“Are you going to be my family now?” 

Shit. Was this child an orphan? Percy was a great brother, but a… parent? Someday. It was too early.

“Julian’s mother has asked me to take care of him,” Chiron explained to clear the agitation in both Percy’s and Annabeth’s minds. “He will be staying at Camp year-round.” 

At least he had a mother, she thought. 

“We will share the coolest cabin, Jules,” Percy said enthusiastically. “Can I call you Jules? It’s big and spacious and near the sea, and we have it all to ourselv–” 

Percy stopped abruptly. 

Shit. 

“About that,” the centaur said after a moment of silence. “Annabeth, dear, I’m afraid that our... agreement must come to an end.” 

“But, Chiron –” 

“Percy, my boy. Our solution was only applicable because no one else was occupying Cabin 3. Present circumstances considered, I think you both see why Annabeth should remove to Cabin 6 at once.” 

_ Why can’t we have nice things?  _

“But –” 

“He’s right, Percy. But I’m sure you and Jules here will have lots of fun together, and I’m only moving back to my cabin, not to Greece. We’ll still see each other everyday.” 

Two hours later, Percy and Annabeth were helping Julian unpack and settle in his new home. The boys were sitting on the floor, cross-legged. Annabeth was roaming the cabin back and forth, busy packing her own stuff.

Julian looked smaller than he was, having just turned 10 the previous month. He was from Florida, ironically, from Jacksonville. Percy found it hilarious. They were just done explaining how the cabin system worked and were now starting to go into some history and genealogy of the gods, when Julian interrupted Annabeth. 

“But Julian is a Latin name. Why is my father Poseidon and not Neptune?” 

“If a satyr brought here you’re a Poseidon kid,” Percy said quickly. “The Roman Camp has different… recruiting methods. And it’s your mortal parent who picks the name usually on their own. Dad is not exactly known for sticking around.” 

Annabeth gave him a glare. 

“Sorry, kid.” 

“No godly parent ever sticks around, if that comforts you,” she offered. “We’re all in the same boat, at least. A big, sometimes dysfunctional, but always loving, family.” 

Percy asked Annabeth to go over the basic camp rules, as she had been there for many more years than him and in the winters too. Not that he had been a great follower of the rules, while they still applied. Five minutes into the explanation, Julian interrupted Annabeth again. 

“If two campers aren’t allowed to be alone in the same cabin how is it that you live here?” 

This kid was starting to irritate Annabeth. “Percy and I are not campers,” she explained. “Not anymore. We’re senior counselors, most camp rules don’t apply to us.” 

“That’s the official version,” Percy said. “The truth is we’ve been through some pretty bad shit –” Annabeth eyed him. “Ops, sorry, stuff. We’ve been through some pretty bad stuff and we sleep better when we’re not alone.” 

“But Annabeth has a cabin full of siblings. Wouldn’t it be better if you two lived with all of them, instead of here all on your own?” 

How do you kindly tell a ten-year-old kid he’s ruining your sex life by existing? 

“Well… we’re older and we like to have our privacy,” she explained gently. “Listen, I gotta take my stuff to my cabin. Percy, can tell you the quick version of the gods’ powers and spheres of influence? Don’t worry if it seems too much and too confusing. I’ll explain everything in depth when you start your classes.” 

“Bye, Annabeth,” said Julian. 

“It was great meeting you. I’ll see you at dinner and then we’ll hang out at the campfire tonight, I’ll introduce you to all of our friends.” 

Julian nodded. Percy waved at her from the floor. 

“Bye, babe. See you later.” 

She nodded and tried to balance three boxes on her leg as she opened the door. 

“Actually, boys, would you give me a hand? Just getting everything across the square.” 

They both jumped up and grabbed a box each. Annabeth smiled. It wasn’t too hard of a task, and she could have managed it herself. But she wanted to involve Julian, make him feel useful and important. And Percy too. 

Piper was shaking. 

_ With laughter.  _

She was sitting on Annabeth’s bed, helping her re-fold her clothes. The daughter of Athena hadn’t even had a chance to finish the story. 

“Would you stop?” 

Piper only laughed more. 

“Seriously, Pipes, this is irritating.” 

She threw a shirt at her. Piper picked it up, and they both noticed it was one of Percy’s. 

“That’s what Rachel’s prophetic words were about when the Hunters visited.” 

_ A sibling will take you by surprise _ . 

Realization dawned on Annabeth. 

“Shit, you’re right. How did you figure it out before me? See, this is for the better. I can never think straight after spending too much time with Percy.” 

“No, you can never  _ walk _ straight after spending too much time with Percy.” 

Annabeth sighed loudly in resignation, as the daughter of Aphrodite continued: “Oh gods. My mother is going to  _ riot _ . You two not having sex is going to be what really brings Olympus to its knees.” 

“Funny.” 

“You’re gonna succeed this time, seriously. Third time’s the charm.” 

Annabeth stood up. “You want some coffee?” 

They had a coffee machine in the Athena cabin. It was the only place at Camp where you could get coffee, unless you asked the Stolls to get it for you illegally. Hyperactive demigods and caffeine did not mix, because it only made the ADHD worse. But the Athena kids asked Chiron permission and since they were one of the quietest cabins and most of them actually needed it to study… Malcolm brought the coffee machine as a welcome back gift to Annabeth after the war. 

“If you’re offering, yes, please,” said Piper. “Need caffeine now that you don’t have adrenaline keeping you up at night, uh?” 

“Piper, this is serious! I am not having sex with Percy and risk the kid walking in on us.” 

“And you’re also not having sex with him in  _ this _ cabin because this might be the first time in two years that I’ve seen it empty, and also you never know what Athena might do if you disacrate her cabin. You’re making it sound harder than it is, blondie. I mean how bad can it be?” 

Annabeth had her back to Piper as she made coffee. “Poseidon and Medusa once hooked up in my mother’s temple and Athena made Medusa… well, Medusa.” 

“Holy shit. I did not remember that story. That wasn’t nice of your mom.” The ground shook for a moment. Piper looked up worriedly as if she could see all the way to Olympus and thought it would be best to apologize since she was standing under her roof. “No offense, divine Athena.” She turned to Annabeth again. “I am never swearing in this cabin again.” 

Annabeth walked back to her bunk and offered her friend a cup. “Well, I’ve always thought my mom wasn’t punishing Medusa but rather… saving her from ever having to deal with men again. But yeah. The point is don’t ever antagonize my mother. She’ll freak out.” 

“Says the girl who’s freaking out about not banging every night.” 

Annabeth glared. “ _ Piper _ .” 

“Smartass, every other couple at Camp manages to have a sex life despite both people living in cabins full of siblings. The kid is the only other person in Percy’s… if you just get ahold of his schedule you’ll know when he’s surely not gonna be there.” 

“But it’s not just our place anymore. It’s going to feel… different.” 

“Gods, Annabeth, I never thought I’d say this, but your Aphrodite is showing.” 

“This comment helps me in no way. Are you here to tease me or to find a solution to my problems?” 

“I’m actually here to help fold your clothes. Or your boyfriend’s, apparently.” Piper threw Percy’s jersey from earlier at Annabeth again. “Don’t you guys go have sex in the ocean anyway? And in the canoe lake? How many places do you need?” 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“And you’ve been freaking out about abstinence for  _ an hour _ .” 

“Hey! Sex is very important.” 

“And  _ that _ statement is why you’re my best friend.” 

  
  


Annabeth loved Percy with her entire being. But he was a horrible singer. 

“Okay, Percy, that’s enough,” she proclaimed as she forcefully made her boyfriend sit back down. Every demigod around the campfire shot her a grateful look. “Why don’t we show Julian the group songs now?” She turned to the Apollo kids. “Will, want to do the honors?” 

Will Solace stood up and began singing: 

_ Oh, things couldn't be worse  _

_ When your parents run the universe  _

The song brought back hundreds of memories for Annabeth of her early years at Camp, where there hadn’t been a war and quests would happen sporadically, and certainly never to her. She remembered how loud Luke’s voice would get during the chorus and her heart swelled for a moment. She remembered tentatively sitting next to Clarisse on the daughter of Ares’s first night at Camp the summer Annabeth turned nine, and she remembered Percy’s first bonfire, before he found out who his dad was. 

Now they all took turns to sing about their parents, and it was almost bearable when her boyfriend did his bit about Poseidon, which they only let him do for Julian’s benefit. Everyone stood up again for the finale. 

_ We don't care where our parents may be  _

_ As long as you are here with me.  _

Before the echo of the last note stopped reverberating around the fire, there was a blast. The fire exploded and many demigods flew back, pushed by the debris. A moment later, a woman stood where the fire had been. 

Annabeth gritted her teeth. She noticed Percy hugging Julian to his chest. The daughter of Athena stood up, and Percy tried to grab her, but he wasn’t fast enough to stop her. 

“Hera,” she snarled. 

Suddenly, someone was beside her. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure, mighty queen?” Jason’s teeth shone in the dark of the fireless night. He put one hand on Annabeth’s back, as if to say,  _ let me deal with this _ . 

It was better than he was handling her, Annabeth thought. She didn’t enjoy the kiss-assing, but hey, it was Jason. She would’ve just thrown some choice words at the queen of the gods if it had been up to her. 

“Don’t give me that look, Annabeth Chase. I am not here to harm any of you. I’m delivering a message.” 

Annabeth couldn’t help herself. “Isn’t that why we have Hermes for?” 

“I am  _ this _ close to cursing you with cows again, Wisdom’s daughter.” 

She bit her tongue. And waited. 

“We are aware,” Hera continued. “That a new demigod arrived at this camp this morning. A child of the Big Three. The deal has been broken, again.” 

Annabeth felt Percy rise behind her. She didn’t turn to look, but she knew he now shielded his little brother with his body. Annabeth and Jason subtly shifted so that they were covering Percy and Julian too. 

“There is no need for any of that, my heroes. Zeus and Poseidon discussed, even Hades was summoned from the Underworld. They decided to turn a blind eye. We’ll leave Poseidon’s kid be, for now.” 

“So Julian is safe?” Annabeth said slow. “Swear it on the River Styx.” 

“It took some convincing, but my husband and Hades promised that they would not harm the boy, this much I can swear.” 

Thunders rumbled in confirmation. 

“I assured them that killing him wouldn’t be worth antagonizing our most valuable heroes. Poseidon warned us the Seven would not stand for it. Zeus and Hades at last saw what I saw. He’s young and untrained now, but children of the Big Three win wars.” 

Annabeth began to see red. She felt Percy tense behind her too. He couldn’t stand being treated like a pawn in the schemes of the gods. She knew he understood Luke now, and the gods were playing a dangerous game reminding him of that. 

“You should be thanking me, Percy Jackson, not contemplating ways to kill me.” 

“We are beyond grateful for your… intervention, Queen Hera,” Jason said at last. 

“I’m glad to see someone here still has respect for me. You do your job well, Pontifex. I must return to Olympus now, but I shall see you very soon, my heroes.” 

Hera turned and was about to change into her divine form, but she halted and looked back. “Oh, and Jackson? You should burn some food at my shrine tonight. You’ll need it. You too, Annabeth Chase.” 

Before they had time to ask questions or even process what Hera was saying, she transformed and they all looked away. Over the chaos of demigods screaming, Annabeth heard Percy telling Julian to close his eyes. 

When the wind stopped and the dust settled, the fire magically restarted. But silence still reigned among the campers. 

“Well,” Annabeth declared as she joined Percy and Julian again. “I’m sorry to let you down, Percy, but we are never having children.” 

Piper burst out laughing and then covered her mouth. 

Percy looked taken aback. “What?” 

“Hera is the goddess of childbirth, remember?” Piper supplied. 

“Right.” 

Oh, the look on his face. Annabeth immediately realized she definitely shouldn’t have said what she’d just uttered. She knew Percy wanted children one day, but Hera had literally just threatened them. As much as Annabeth wanted children with Percy, she was not going to risk it if Hera had a personal grudge against her. 

Percy’s saddened face only lasted for a moment before he could hide the hurt and realization from his eyes, but Annabeth did not miss that. She figured now she had to keep his mind on other things until they could talk about it in private. She knew just the one topic that would momentaneously make him forget. 

“You’re safe,” Annabeth practically shouted as she launched herself on Julian. “They’re not going to hurt you.” 

“We wouldn’t have let them,” Percy whispered fiercely. 

Percy hugged her as she hugged his little brother, and they stood like that for what felt like an eternity as the rest of the campers resumed their evening activities. She heard Piper snap a picture, and a minute later, she was indeed shoving a polaroid in her face. 

“Look at how cute you are!” 

Once they had reassured Julian that everything was going to be okay, they put him to bed. They could tell he was shaken by what had happened, and that had only been his first day as a demigod. Annabeth hoped she had some latent maternal instinct because she was sure going to need it. She hadn’t had a mother growing up and she’d turned out to be fine, but she didn’t want this little boy who now slept so peacefully to go through everything alone the way she had. He was part of Percy’s family now and that was enough for Annabeth to be involved. She quietly stood up from Julian’s bunk and motioned for Percy to follow her out. 

“Are you really going back to Athena?” 

“Percy, I have to. Chiron ordered me to.” 

“I don’t care what Chiron said. Stay, please.” 

He was making that face. The one Piper and Rachel called baby seal, and Annabeth could’ve resisted if she really wanted to, but this fight was already lost before it even began. 

“All right,” she sighed and he hugged her to his chest. “But there’s something we need to do first.” 

“Talk?” he supplied, and she knew he was thinking about her no children comment from earlier. 

“That too. But please tell me you have food in there.” 

Percy gave her a quizzical look. “You hungry? I’m sure I can find something…” 

Annabeth shook her head. “Not for me. For her Bovine Majesty.” 

“I’m not sacrificing to that b–” 

“Percy! Your  _ mother  _ is pregnant!” 

“She isn’t due until –” 

“It doesn’t matter when. Hera’s threat doesn’t have an expiration date. That warning will always apply, as long as she’s a goddess. Unless another war ensues and she dies or loses her powers…” 

His expression softened and Annabeth knew she had convinced him. She softened her own voice too and cupped his face in her hands. 

“I am not risking your mother’s health or your little sister’s life because of my pride. We are both going to make that sacrifice, and we’re gonna do it now.” 

It turned out that Percy had never actually been inside Hera’s cabin. Nobody really went there. Annabeth, in nearly fifteen years at Camp had only gone there a couple of times, most recently when she was giving Piper her tour of Camp and they had found Rachel in there… it wasn’t a memory Annabeth particularly cared to relive. 

Once they had burned the food, she and Percy tiptoed their way back to Cabin 3, where they were happy to find Julian was sound asleep. Annabeth changed into one of Percy’s school shirts, and they quietly climbed into his tiny bunk. 

“This brings back old memories,” he commented on her hair. 

“All happy, I hope,” was Annabeth’s automatic reply. 

“Every last one of them,” Percy said, and kissed the top of her head. “I love you.” 

“Percy…” 

“Mhm?” 

“You know I... didn’t mean what I –” 

“Yes, I know.” 

“Let’s just not think about it now. It is a matter for another time, somewhere down the road, when we have actual jobs and a decent apartment to live in.” 

“Sounds like an Athena worthy plan.” 

“And I love you, too.” 

“Goodnight, Annabeth.” 

“Goodnight. Please wake me if you have a bad dream.” 

“Only if you do the same.” 

Annabeth had trained herself to wake up at 6 o’clock every morning no matter if she was on a quest, at school, at Camp, in Percy’s bed or at her father’s house. Possibly the only exceptions she’d made to that rule had been while she was recovering from serious injuries during both wars. Even if these days she had no real reason to wake up at 6, Annabeth couldn’t help it, it was the one habit her body just couldn’t let go of. She would wake up, and if she didn’t have anything to do in particular, she would choose to snuggle her boyfriend and try and get some more sleep, or get up and exercise a bit in those blissful hours when the arena was for her and her alone. 

That was why, when she abruptly jolted awake the morning after the campfire, not because of a nightmare, thank the gods, Annabeth was confused. In the first five seconds after she opened her eyes, she became aware of two things at once. The clock on Percy’s bedside table read 5:28, and a buzzing sound had caused her to wake up earlier than usual. She blindly reached for the source of the infernal noise with her hands – it was a hard task since Percy was still snoring between her and the item in question – and found Percy’s phone. 

In the split second before Annabeth registered what was going on, her mind still dizzy from sleep, she thought with a smile that she had no clue what Percy’s ringtone actually sounded like, since they had only recently got permission to have phones, and like every millennial her boyfriend usually kept it on silent mode. 

The screen read MOM. Annabeth didn’t even pause to think of what it may look like if she answered Percy’s phone at that ungodly hour. She didn’t care much for propriety at that moment – and Sally had caught them in worse situations before. 

“Sally?” Annabeth whispered, hoping not to wake Percy. “Is everything all right?” 

“Perc– oh, Annabeth,” Paul’s voice responded from the other side of the line. 

“We’re driving to the hospital right now.” Understanding dawned on Annabeth’s face. “Sally just went into labour.” 

“We’ll be there in an hour,” she said. “Stay strong!” 

Paul thanked her and hung up. Before Annabeth could even put the phone down, she was startled by someone calling her name. 

“Annabeth?” 

She jumped. Julian was standing at the foot of Percy’s bunk in his pajamas. She had almost forgotten he was in the room. Smiling, she said: 

“Good morning, Jules. How are you?” 

“What are you doing here?” 

How long had the kid been awake? Had he heard them come back together last night? There was no point in lying, so Annabeth just omitted. 

“I was just about to wake your brother.” It seemed so weird to say that to anyone who wasn’t Tyson, and Annabeth hadn’t seen the cyclops in a long time. Percy had acquired a brother the previous day, and would have a sister by tomorrow. 

“There’s somewhere we need to go.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“No, don’t apologize. This is your cabin, after all.” 

They weren’t exactly whispering anymore, and yet Percy continued to sleep blissfully. Annabeth winked at Julian. “I bet his snores woke you up.” 

He cracked a shy smile. “Something like that. I don’t sleep too well these days.” 

Annabeth could relate. She wanted to tell him as much, but there was no time. She’d give him a good talk about dreams after they got back. 

“Will you do me a huge favor? Can you go to the Big House and tell Chiron that Percy and I are going to the City? He’ll know why. I would tell him myself, but we’re in a bit of a hurry.” 

“Won’t Chiron be asleep?” 

She shook her head. “I guess we could say he has trouble sleeping too. Go now. Maybe you can come back and doze off after we leave, get an hour or two before breakfast.” 

Without another word, Julian left the cabin, and Annabeth leaned down on the bed, lips brushing Percy’s neck. It pained her to wake him when he looked so peaceful for once, but they really had to go. About one minute had passed since she had talked to Paul, and about two since she’d woken up, but Annabeth wasn’t sleepy anymore. Blame demigod ADHD. 

“Seaweed Brain,” she murmured in his ear. Percy sighed, eyes still closed, and draped an arm over Annabeth’s thighs, pulling her closer. It was Annabeth’s turn to sigh. She kissed Percy on the lips once and then hastily removed the sheets from his body, cruelly exposing him to the cold morning air. 

“Percy, I love you and I know it’s early, but Paul just called.” 

Those words were all he needed to hear. They woke him up completely, and he instantly sat up. “Did something happen to my–” 

“She’s in labour. We’re meeting them at the hospital ASAP.” 

Percy got out of bed. “Where’s the kid?” he asked as he rushed to the small bathroom. 

“I sent him to tell Chiron we’re leaving.” 

“Good. I hope he doesn’t take too long.” 

Annabeth wanted to tell him they didn’t have time to wait for Julian to be back if they wanted to get to the hospital in Manhattan before rush hour. But judging from his tone and the fact that he had immediately looked for the kid, she could tell Percy was pretty intent on saying goodbye to his new brother before leaving. Annabeth knew it wasn’t the case to argue. If she, an outsider, was having trouble controlling her fingers from shaking, she could imagine what Percy’s mood was at the thought of his mother giving birth. She knew he was thinking of Hera, of what Annabeth had said last night. 

She took her turn in the bathroom and then realized there were no clothes of hers in Cabin 3, she had moved everything back. She could wear one of Percy’s jerseys, but the shorts from last night… 

“Percy, I need to run to my cabin to get some clothes.” 

“I  _ told _ you to leave some here,” she heard him mutter from where he was now changing near his bed. 

Again, better not to respond. She kissed his bare shoulder instead. “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

And she was. She ran across the square and into her cabin, careful not to alert the harpies first and her siblings later. She took the first acceptable things she could find from her drawer, denim jeans, a navy blue shirt and a jacket, and ran her way back to Poseidon. 

Jules was back, and contrary to her suggestion to go back to sleep, he was dressed and putting his sneakers on. 

“He’s coming with us,” Percy informed her, and of course,  _ of course _ her amazing human of a boyfriend wanted his new brother to feel part of the family. The only thing he probably hadn’t considered was that Sally might’ve liked a little notice on that, and as a woman Annabeth felt confident in saying that she wouldn’t have liked to come into acquaintance with a person while in labour. She sighed. 

“Okay. You all ready to go?” 

Both boys nodded. “Good,” Annabeth said. “I’m driving.” 

There was no use bothering Argo at this hour, and Camp did have an emergency car that counselors were allowed to use. Percy didn’t complain. 

“I can’t wait for you to meet my mom. You’ll love her.” 

Percy sat in the passenger seat but his body was turned towards his brother behind him. It seemed like he couldn’t stop talking, and Annabeth very much preferred that kind of agitation to him closing into himself. 

“Now,” Annabeth interceded. “Poor Sally will be a little busy pushing your baby sister out of her to be nice.” She pretended she didn’t hear the boy’s whispered “Gross!” and went on. “I’m just saying, Sally is the most amazing person I know, but today might not be the best day to meet her. Especially if Percy has promised you blue cookies, I doubt she’ll have found time to bake.” 

“That,” Percy said at last. “Is a valid point. I just can’t wait to see her. And to hold my baby sister. She will be  _ so _ small.” 

He continued thinking out loud about his infant sister for the entire ride, and Annabeth wished she wasn’t driving on the highway, because she really wanted to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

Annabeth thought she had seen it all, but Sally was shouting profanities when they were finally let into her room, and that was a first. 

She was having contractions, which at least justified her. Percy strode to his mother’s side, and Annabeth politely waited at the door, Julian in tow just outside. Paul, on Sally’s other side, looked relieved to see them. 

“You made it,” Sally said and her face brightened a bit at the sight of her son. 

“We wouldn’t have missed it,” Percy replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “How are you feeling, Mom?” 

“Wonderfully, Percy.” The sarcasm was easily detectable, but it was also clear that she was in a great deal of pain. “Just wonderfully.” Then she looked around as if searching – “Come closer, ‘Beth.” 

Annabeth complied and came to stand at her rightful place beside Percy. 

Sally grabbed her hand with a vehemence Annabeth wasn’t expecting. “I want you to know,” Sally started, more serious now. “That while I love the idea of having grandchildren,” (Percy choked on air at that) “I don’t want you to feel compelled to go through  _ this _ because the world expects you to. I don’t care about what my son says, because it’s not fair that women should have to experience all the pain.” 

Annabeth realized Sally was probably on painkillers, but she appreciated the thought. She squeezed her hand tightly and was about to respond, but Percy preceded her. 

“No worries, Mom. Annabeth always knows what’s best.” 

Now was definitely not the time to burden Sally with the story of Hera’s threat, and she didn’t like the passive-aggressive tone, but Annabeth bit her tongue and did not say a word. Unfortunately, she wasn’t too happy with her boyfriend’s next topic either. 

“But there is some news we wanted to share with you.” 

“Percy,” Annabeth warned. 

“I want to do this now. It feels right.” 

She couldn’t argue with that. Even though the timing most certainly  _ wasn’t _ right and there was a lot of room for misunderstanding as of now. 

His parents gave them both a quizzical look, because really, how hilarious would it have been if they’d announced right there and then that they hadn’t been careful and they were indeed expecting too? 

“There is a new addition to the family, and it was very recent and also very sudden, but I guess it was Fate that made it all happen at the same time. Mom, you’re giving me a baby sister today, and Poseidon gave me a little brother just yesterday.” 

“Percy, what –” 

“You can see for yourselves. Come in, Julian.” 

The boy shyly walked into the room. Sally gave a small cry that might have been pain or surprise or both. 

“Jules, this is my mom and stepdad.” 

  
  


An hour later, Annabeth volunteered herself and the kid to get everyone some food. As they waited in line in the cafeteria, she finally found the moment to say what she’d been holding back. 

“I know it sounds cliche, but she is like a mother to me. Not in the sense that she raised me, but for the years I’ve known her she’s always shown me so much genuine love that– and it’s not because Percy and I are together.” 

Julian waited. 

“She’s just a wonderful person, and she saw a little demigod girl who had been deprived of parental love and she made it her mission to... what I mean is, she’s certainly been more of a mother to me that Athena and my father’s wife combined. I know your mom is around, but Sally would be there for you too, if you wanted.” 

The boy just smiled weakly. 

“Sure, she’ll be busy now with the baby, but–” 

Her phone was ringing. She instantly picked up. 

“Hey, we’re about to come b–” 

“It’s happening!” said Percy’s excited voice on the other end of the line.

  
  


It felt like being in a scene from some unrealistic movie, being there with Sally and Paul and Percy and Julian and baby Estelle, but the tears in Annabeth’s eyes were very real as she watched Percy hold his sister. 

Right there and then, in that annoyingly white room that reeked of hospitals, Annabeth couldn’t help but feel that she’d never been in a place so filled with love before. Sally, tired but happy, had let her husband and son take turns holding Estelle. Paul beamed, and Percy was positively gleaming with joy. Everything had gone well, and Annabeth knew Percy was wondering if things would’ve gone differently had he refused to listen to her the previous night. In any case, Hera had not disturbed them, and it felt like a huge success. 

Estelle looked so small in Percy’s arms. Annabeth was watching her from behind Percy, her chin set on his shoulder. She was making faces at the babe whose little fist was firmly closed around Percy’s index finger. 

“Your five minutes are up, Perce… let me hold her again,” Paul said, only half-joking. 

“No can do,” Percy replied, showing the current situation. “She’s holding my finger with brute force. Are we totally sure she’s not a demigod, Mom?” 

Sally sent him a reasonably angry look for suggesting she’d cheated on her husband with a deity, or that she’d let a god trick her  _ again _ . 

“I didn’t mean it that way!” Percy justified himself quickly. “I was pointing to the possibility that Mom was the goddess here, that’s all.” 

“Wow, you’re cheesy today,” Annabeth whispered in his ear as her arms tightened around Percy’s middle. 

“How could I not when it’s such a beautiful day? Our family is growing. And at an incredible pace.” 

“At this rate we might have to build a city for our clan.” 

Percy grinned at her. “You say it like a joke, but I know for a fact that you’ve already designed one.” 

Estelle yawned and finally opened her little fist. Paul was there to claim his daughter a second later. 

“Wait,” Percy said slow, then turned his head to look her in the eye. “Annabeth, do you want to hold her?” 

Annabeth was taken aback by the question. Across the room, Sally searched her gaze and nodded approvingly. 

“I don’t know how to,” she replied, suddenly at a loss for more complex words. 

“Neither did I ten minutes ago,” cut Percy. “Here, like this.” 

Suddenly, Annabeth was holding a tiny person in her arms. Estelle’s life was literally in her hands, and Annabeth found this fact did not bother her at all. To be responsible for another person completely. Annabeth silently swore on the River Styx she would always protect the creature she was staring at. 

“She’s beautiful, Sally,” she said after a minute that seemed like an eternity, and with a smile she passed Estelle to Paul. 

Outside the hospital room, her head cleared. The ethereal scene that had clouded her senses and quieted her thoughts seemed to fade away as soon as she stepped into the corridor, and Percy must have felt the shift in her, because he followed a moment later. He was still beaming, but also alert. 

“You’re thinking,” he noted. 

“I do that quite a lot,” she retorted with a smile, and motioned for him to step closer to where she sat on the bench. She hugged his middle, her face against his stomach, and Percy was painfully reminded of the fact that in the chaos of his sister’s birth, he had not yet eaten. His stomach growled. 

“There’s food in my bag, grab some. And bring some to Paul and Julian later.” 

Percy didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed a sandwich and gently asked, “What’s on your mind?” 

“I’m thinking of what happened yesterday. And, well, today. And what’s happened to us since we were kids, and what will continue to happen as long as our parents rule the sky.” 

Percy set down his barely eaten sandwich, which Annabeth would have commented on had her mind not been spinning with possibility, formulating a plan. 

He sat next to her and caressed her cheek. “That’s a lot of thinking, even for you.” 

She sighed. “I’m thinking going back to Cabin 6 is the logical thing to do, but it’s not what I want to do.” 

He didn’t cut her off as she was half-expecting, so she continued. “I know what people say about us, I hear the whispers. That we’re too dependent on each other, and it’s not healthy, and it’s not normal for us not to be able to sleep apart, but the point is that we are  _ not _ normal, everyone else  _ didn’t _ survive Tartarus and it’s not for them to judge. And we might never be completely okay again so I’m not interested in hearing everyone playing therapist and going about their co-dependence shit when they know nothing about what we endured.” 

Percy was looking at her with a weird sort of intensity, but still he was silent. 

“Tartarus still takes its toll and it’s something we may have to live with for the rest of our lives. It doesn’t mean I’m ready to do it without you.” 

“What are you suggesting?” 

“This – this isn’t just about you and me. It’s about every demigod. You’re right. New Athens is ready – theoretically. It is on paper. We just need to build it, but it’s not like we can call any company to come and operate inside Camp’s borders. And I won’t succumb to my hubris either, we do not have the resources or capability to physically build it ourselves, not even if all Athena and Hephaestus kids work together.” 

“So what do you plan to do?” 

When she looked at him, deadly focus was back in her eyes, and a hint of a smirk touched her features. “I plan to petition our parents.” 

  
  


Piper sounded mad on the phone. 

“Hold on, Blondie. What do you mean you’re headed to Olympus?” She was sizzling with anger, Annabeth could tell. “First, you disappear. All three of you. After Hera pulled that scene last night. Did you know how worried I was this morning? I looked for you  _ everywhere _ , Annabeth, it’s not funny and you of all people should know.” 

Annabeth sighed. That hurt, but Piper was right. “Pipes, let me explain.” 

“We’re not at that part yet. This is the part where I yell at you, then you apologize for driving your best friend insane, and then you get to explain.” 

She paced the empty corridor, one hand holding her phone, the other resting on her forehead. Her head was spinning. 

“We made a promise. None of us gets to disappear. Not after Percy. Not after Leo. Not even for one day, Annabeth.” 

“Piper,” she tried to cut off, taking advantage of the dramatic pause. “We didn’t disappear, I sent the kid to tell Chiron.” 

“Yeah, well, who knows  _ what  _ the kid told Chiron, because Chiron certainly didn’t tell me anything.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You could’ve sent a message. We have phones now, Annabeth, a fucking text was all I asked for. Or you know, you could’ve replied to the million calls and voice messages I left you.” 

“You only left 20. And I was driving.” 

“For ten hours?” 

Annabeth sighed again. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I should’ve let you know. I didn’t mean to worry you. We’re fine.” She peeked at her family inside the white room and couldn’t hold in a smile. “More than fine. Percy’s little sister is here.” 

It was Piper’s turn to sigh on the other end of the line. “Is Sally okay?” 

“Yes, they’re both doing great. Burning food in cabin 2 worked. Hera must be pleased with us.” 

“Fine. I’m happy for you. Give everyone my love. I’ll note that you missed two Greek classes today without notice. The kids were disappointed.” 

“Did Chiron sub for me?” 

“No, I tell you, he had no idea you’d be gone for long. I played a movie for the second class.” 

“Please tell me it wasn’t  _ Troy _ .” 

“Just because my dad’s best friend starred in it? I may not be an Athena kid, but even I know that movie is  _ not  _ the Iliad. Now what is this story about you going to Olympus?”

Annabeth considered her response. “I need a favor.” She swallowed. “Could Jason meet me there?” 

  
  


It was clear that Percy didn’t love the idea. 

“But are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you don’t want me to go with you?” 

She grabbed his hand and brought his palm to her lips for a featherlike kiss. “I want you to go everywhere with me.” She dropped his hand. “It’s only a short trip. I’ll be back before you know it.” 

He didn’t love it, but he had absolute faith in her judgement, and in her ability to execute the plan flawlessly. 

He released a breath. “Okay.” 

Annabeth didn’t take that for granted. It was still hard for them to be apart these days, especially if the gods were involved. Her walking into the Empire State Building made him way more nervous than a one-month vacation in the Sea of Monsters with the girls would have. 

“Plus, Percy, you should stay clear of the gods for a while. We want to keep Julian as far away as possible from their thoughts and we don’t want to give them reasons to be angry at him, or you, or Poseidon.” 

Percy nodded. “You’re right. How are you always right?” 

She beamed. “Jason is coming with me. As Pontifex, to act as liaison.” 

“Good. Call me when you’re done?” 

“Without a doubt. Now go spoil your baby sister for a couple more hours.” 

  
  


Jason met her just outside the 34th Street subway station. He offered a grin and a hug. Annabeth took both gladly, and for the millionth time that day, she made sure not to take for granted any of the people in her life. 

“I hear your family is growing at an awfully fast pace,” he said by way of greeting. 

“Your girlfriend has already sent me five text messages telling me that babies are sprouting like mushrooms these days. Spare me the lecture on being careful, Professor Grace,” she touched his glasses for good measure. 

“I had to wear them! Connor said I looked more professional.” 

They started walking towards Olympus. “Since when do you listen to the Stolls?” 

Jason shrugged slightly. “I don’t. Reyna said the same thing.” 

“When did you see Reyna?” 

“Three hours ago over FaceTime. I like talking to her before a petition. She helps me focus.” 

Annabeth smiled. She missed her Roman friend dearly. “Did she find any information about the construction of Camp Jupiter that might help us?” 

“She did, but it doesn’t help us. She went through old archives and a few Lares confirmed. Roman demigods built New Rome as we know it over the past century.” 

Annabeth sighed. “You’re right. New strategy. Let’s target Apollo and Aphrodite instead of my mother and Poseidon or Hephaestus. We tell them they can put as many statues of themselves as they want. They’ll build us the city with a snap of their fingers.” 

“You know, that’s actually not half bad, as far as mad plans go.” 

  
  


“When this is over, I’m taking a long trip to California and relocating to Camp Jupiter,” Jason pronounced ominously as they entered the elevator. 

“After all this effort to build New Athens?” Annabeth asked, knowing full well her friend was only half joking. 

“You’ve done most of the work, Chase.” 

“You helped. I’m not sure I could have handled Hera on my own. I mean, I could’ve, but I get the feeling the gods wouldn’t have granted my wish if I had beheaded their queen in the middle of our meeting.” 

“Whatever you say.” Jason seemed lost in thought. 

“Is everything all right?” she asked after a while, concerned. She couldn’t blame Jason. The weirdness of the past couple of days was starting to rub off on her too. 

“Yeah, just pondering on the fact that we pray, but we never  _ ask _ .” He seemed to remember their cab driver was a mortal, and lowered his voice. “We never actually ask the gods anything.We never petition for their help, but maybe we should. They never do, they just throw us into deadly situations to fix their messes and rarely apologize for it.” 

Annabeth gave him a sad smile. “Now you sound like Percy.”  _ And Luke _ , she added mentally. 

“I get it. I’m mad at them all the time. They don’t ask permission and expect forgiveness and they take us for granted in times of need. That’s why I figured we should enjoy the times of peace, and we should try to ask for their help, every once in a while.” 

Her phone buzzed, Percy was on his way. 

“Building New Athens,” she started again, “is not precisely vital, and it may have sounded like a crazy whim until a few years ago. I know some people still think I’m building this for Percy and me. But in the long run, this city will change the lives of all demigods, everyone will have a chance to stay. They will be within the borders of Camp, safe from monsters, just like in New Rome. This will revolutionize everything.” 

  
  


Annabeth could tell Percy hadn’t wanted to part from his family so soon, but Olympus’s positive response had put them on a tight schedule. With some luck, they would be able to be back in Manhattan in a week. 

“I knew you could do it,” he said as he launched himself at Annabeth, then spun her around. He set her down and hugged Jason. “Thank you for coming, bro.” 

“It was my pleasure. Not to mention my duty. We’ll tell you everything in the car, we must hurry back to Camp. Who wants to drive?” 

Annabeth ruffled Julian’s hair and he gave her a shy smile. 

“It’s my turn,” Percy said. “Annabeth drove this morning and you this afternoon. Besides, you’ve had enough excitement for one day.” 

“Says you,” Annabeth retorted with a smile. They settled in the car, Annabeth riding shotgun and Jason in the backseat between them, with Julian behind Annabeth’s seat. As soon as Percy started the engine, she pulled out her phone. 

“How did it go?” Piper picked up on the second ring, her face visibly concerned, but she relaxed as she saw all four of them in the phone’s frame. 

“Surprisingly well,” Jason said. “Hi, babe.” 

“Hi to all of you! I was worried but knew you could do it,” she said, unconsciously mirroring Percy’s words from earlier. Annabeth smiled warmly. 

“Pipes, I promise that everything is fine,” she said, “but we need you to call an emergency meeting with all the head counselors and the senior councillors. Now. Everyone needs to be there. By all the gods, make sure Clarisse attends. I’ll call Rachel, we’ll pick her up on our way.” 

“On it, boss. I have no qualms about calling a meeting at night, but what should I tell the others this emergency is about?” 

“A convoy of the gods is visiting Camp to inspect the grounds of New Athens. Tomorrow.” 

“Holy–” 

“No swearing,” Jason cut her off. “Not today.” 

“Sorry, just trying to process. How long has it been since multiple gods came to Camp together?” 

“Not sure it’s ever happened before,” said Percy. Annabeth voiced her assent. She didn’t need reminding. Internally, she was freaking out. She didn’t have time to plan everything to perfection, and when the gods had mentioned their visit she hadn’t thought they’d meant so soon. But one couldn’t really refuse the gods, not when they’d seen her on such short notice and agreed to her petition. For once, they were behaving, and Annabeth couldn’t complain. 

After Piper hung up, Percy was too curious to wait for the council. “Give me some details. I can wait for the whole thing, but surely there was something you won’t tell the others.” 

Jason spoke first. “It was actually a pretty chill ordeal. We made our case, got a few questions…” 

“The only one who was openly against it was Dionysus.” 

“Which one is that?” Julian asked. 

“God of wine,” Annabeth and Jason blurted out simultaneously, while Percy said, “You’ve met him, kid. The Mr D who lives at Camp.” 

“Oh, the guy in the Hawaiian shirt I talked to this morning at the Big House?” 

Annabeth turned to face Julian. “You were supposed to talk to Chiron, not Mr D!” Her voice sounded angrier than she was. “Sorry. Long day. That’s why Piper was worried about us disappearing this morning. Mr D can’t be trusted to do as we ask him, Jules. He must not have relayed your message to Chiron and our friends didn’t know what had happened or where we were for hours.” 

“Sorry,” he said apologetically. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Percy intervened, his eyes leaving the road to meet Julian in the rearview mirror. 

“It’s okay, Jules, nothing happened. Just remember Chiron cares about us, Mr D is a god who doesn’t even bother to remember our names.” 

It was getting darker outside, and Annabeth didn’t want Percy to be distracted as he drove. 

“Your dad was a bit mad we’re calling it New Athens and tried to talk Zeus out of it.” 

Percy didn’t like that. His tone rose. “What? He had no right to sabotage you, of all people –” 

Annabeth placed a hand on his on the steering wheel. “Calm down. He wasn’t sabotaging the plan, he was actually one of the first to speak in our favor. I don’t think your dad was trying to pick up a fight, he just didn’t support the name. It’s like the wound of the competition for the patronage of the original Athens hasn’t healed yet. I told him he could install plenty of fountains. Thankfully my mom stayed out of it this time.” 

Annabeth remembered how Percy had kissed her in Athens, the place where their parents’ feud had started, and said:  _ The rivalry ends here. I love you, Wise Girl.  _

“I wouldn’t have enjoyed playing referee in another Poseidon versus Athena match,” said Jason. 

“Aphrodite ultimately told your dad we’re calling it New Athens because I’m the architect, which really isn’t why, by the way.” 

Percy’s jaw was still tight. “Did he say yes then?” 

She rubbed his arm. “He said I’m his family too, now.” 

“Athena wisely chose not to comment on that, but Aphrodite was ecstatic,” added Jason. “I’m sure she’ll be part of the convoy tomorrow.” 

“See, Jules?” Percy asked, not removing his eyes from the road this time. “Our dad usually isn’t a jerk. Definitely not the worst, as far as godly parents are concerned.” 

Jason muttered his approval on the matter. 

“I’m happy Athena didn’t pick up a fight with Dad. Did she say anything to you? She must be so proud.” 

Annabeth prided herself in being a mature young adult, but it had been a very long day, and she lacked the emotional stability. “We can talk about this tomorrow,” she said dismissively. 

But Percy knew her better than anyone. He conceded himself to look in her direction for a moment, and that was enough. “What?” His tone was suddenly concerned, where it had been joyous a moment ago. 

“She didn’t,” she managed to say, hoping tears wouldn’t follow suit. “Utter a single word.” 

Her divine mother had barely looked at her throughout the entire thing, her eyes icy and inhuman. Annabeth hadn’t allowed herself to think about it until now. She wasn’t going to have a mental breakdown today, no matter how much her mother’s ignoring her hurt. She was used to it by now. She had ways of coping. 

“How dare she not acknowledge you?” Percy was livid just as much as she was sad. Jason and Julian were silent as ghosts behind them. “After everything you’ve done, overcome, accomplished…” 

“It’s no matter, Percy,” she said, somehow trying to soothe him as much as herself. “My family is right here.” 

He gently took her left hand that was still resting on his arm and brought it to his lips and brushed an impossibly tender kiss there. “Yes, it is.” 

She was tired. In that moment, Annabeth felt the urge to just be a regular nineteen year old. She wanted to cuddle with Percy and just  _ be  _ for a few hours. Instead they were driving to Camp at full speed, she would need to speak to the council, bring hundreds of unruly demigods to heel and clean as much of Camp as she could before their guests arrived tomorrow. Oh, she and Percy were also taking care of a kid. Then she would need to give another stellar presentation of her project in front of a bunch of gods and her unfeeling mother. On top of it all, she couldn’t even lose herself in Percy’s arms for however many hours of rest they could get that night. Nobody was in danger, she reminded herself to weave off the panic attack that was building up, but she still had the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

“Annabeth, I’m sure your mom will come tomorrow,” Julian said breaking the silence. “She has to.” 

Jason took that as his cue to ease the tension in the car. “Poseidon will probably come too, as will Apollo and Hephaestios. You’ll meet your father, Julian.” 

Annabeth shot her friend a grateful look in the rearview mirror. Jason just smiled. 

She composed herself just before Rachel Elizabeth Dare climbed into the car. The redhead’s arrival led to the necessary introductions, a thousand jokes, and questions. Her vital energy was better than a cup of coffee. Annabeth’s heart felt a bit lighter for the rest of the trip home. 

  
  


After the rollercoaster of the past thirty-six hours, Annabeth was seriously ready to collapse. But Fate had other plans. 

The convoy of gods had dispersed, some had gone back to Olympus and some were hanging out with their kids. Annabeth wanted to give Percy and Julian as much time with Poseidon as he would allow, so she went looking for Piper and Rachel instead. Except someone else was waiting at their agreed meeting place. 

“Annabeth.” 

She sighed. Her day was far from being over. She inclined her head, bracing for yet another battle. “Mother.” 

“What you did was impressive. Both on Olympus and with the city. Even Daedalus would be proud.” 

And because she really was beyond caring, Annabeth spat back: “It would’ve been sufficient for my mother and father to be proud of me.” 

“Annabeth, you mustn’t think –” 

“What, pray tell, should I think, Mother?” she practically shouted. “All my life I’ve sought your approval. All my life I’ve trained to be the best, waiting for my time to come. For Dad to care, for you to notice… you  _ let _ me run away from home when I was seven and never once showed yourself to me in times of need! I would be dead a thousand times over if my friends hadn’t always had my back. Their parents did more for me than you ever did – Hades, even Aphrodite helped me out! Yet you only ever intervened in our affairs when it furthered your agenda.” 

“Daughter,” Athena’s tone was preternaturally calm but cautionary. 

“Don’t even get me started on the Giants’ War! You turned your back on me and then had the nerve to demand I follow your mark to Rome… I would’ve perished in fucking Tartarus if Percy hadn’t gone with me, and you still hold a petty grudge against him for something he’s not responsible for. You ignore me but you dare resent my happiness and my victories.” 

“Annabeth.” 

“I’m not done,” she said abruptly. “I never demanded your love, Mother. I just dreamed of earning your respect. I’m sorry if that sounds laughable to you.” 

Athena waited a good while before she spoke this time, as if to make sure Annabeth had said her piece. “I am aware of my shortcomings as a mother. For centuries I led the best of my children to their deaths searching for the Mark. I will not apologize for not meddling in your life, but I will for putting you in danger over a grudge that had nothing to do with you.” 

Annabeth wasn’t sure she was breathing. 

“And about the other grudge… you are right. That rivalry should have ended millennia ago, and you and your lover shouldn’t suffer because of it. It’s over, this I vow. Poseidon and I at last see eye to eye thanks to you.” 

Annabeth found her voice. “You mean…” 

“You and Perseus Jackson have my blessing.” Athena shook her head, as if to suggest she had exhausted her words on the topic. “Even gods fail, and I sometimes forget you are mortal. I did not intend to have this conversation with you for many more decades, but the time has come.” 

“The time for what?” 

Athena seemed not to hear her. “You may not always have had my support, Annabeth, but know this: you have never made me anything short of proud. You always had my respect for your resilience, my admiration for your resourcefulness.  _ You _ , Annabeth Chase, are my greatest invention.” 

This conversation had come straight from her Siren dreams, and for a moment she was terrified her  _ hubris _ was making this all up. But the hot tears on her cheeks were real. The goosebumps on her arms were real. Athena touched her chin briefly. 

“My daughter, you are a queen among heroes. Savior of the gods twice over, architect of Olympus… and New Hellas.” 

Annabeth didn’t have words. She was simply trying to impress this moment in her mind forevermore. Her mother placed her hands on her shoulders and turned her gently, so that she was facing south. 

“Close your eyes,” she whispered, more gently than she’d ever been with her, and Annabeth obliged, knowing this was goodbye, that her mother was about to turn into her true form and disappear. 

When she opened her eyes, where wilderness had been a moment before, a city stood, straight out of her imagination. She blinked three times to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. When the city didn’t go away, a smile broke through her tears. 

  
  


“What’s Hellas?” 

Annabeth crouched next to a confused Julian, who stood below the sign that read Νέα Ἑλλάς. “It’s the Ancient Greek term for Greece,” she replied. 

She found it ironic that he had no trouble transliterating Greek to English but then couldn’t recognize the term for Greece itself. 

Percy swore, trying to get enough reception to FaceTime Sally and show her their new house.  _ Home,  _ Annabeth thought.  _ For as long as we want. _ One that wasn’t going to crumble or collapse. 

Piper squeezed her hand. “It looks way fancier than it did on your blueprints.” 

Annabeth smiled, all exhaustion forgotten. 

“I want to make sure I get this right for when I have to send you postcards,” Piper said. “We’re not calling it New Athens, right?” 

Annabeth playfully shoved her best friend. “Postcards? The cabins are less than ten minutes away, McLean.” 

Piper threw her hands up. “Only if you sprint!” 

“You run every morning!” intervened Jason. 

Annabeth shook her head at the scene and found herself hoping this dynamic would never change. 

“My mother, in her divine wisdom, thought it would be best not to call it New Athens. New Greece is more... inclusive.” 

“Makes sense,” Jason concurred just as Percy’s excited “MOM!” thundered across the square. 

“Hi, love, is everything okay?” Annabeth heard Sally say from the screen, and she immediately sprinted for Percy, wanting to see her. 

“We’re great, Mom. How’s Estelle? Can you show her to my friends?” 

Annabeth took the phone from her boyfriend. “How are you, Sally?” 

“We’re wonderful, dear, thank you. I take it your plan succeeded yesterday?” 

Annabeth still couldn’t believe everything had happened so fast. Julian. Estelle. Her visit to Olympus and the subsequent frantic drive back to camp. Leading the emergency council meeting. Welcoming the convoy. Confronting Athena... She hadn’t expected the gods to actually build the city right away, but her mother had apparently decided she needed to atone for past mistakes and thought making Annabeth’s plans a reality with the snap of her fingers would do the trick. Annabeth was incapable of forgetting, but she was inclined to at least forgive. 

“Yes, Sally. It did.” 

“I never doubted you for a second.” 

Percy beamed and grabbed his phone again, intent on showing his little sister to their friends. Annabeth was lost in thought, still pondering over the events of the past three days, as the others cooed over baby Estelle. Percy saying her name brought her out of her reverie. 

“Mom, you won’t believe your eyes. Ready? Can you  _ believe _ Annabeth designed all this... from scratch?” She turned to look at him and Sally again. “Like, I swear the page was blank when she started designing. I would know, I was there!” 

Sally joined their friends in their laughter and said, “Estelle, behold the magic your unstoppable godmother has performed.” 

Annabeth wasn’t sure her heart could take one more heart-swelling surprise that day. 

  
  


The two of them were watching the sunset, for once opting to have a picnic on Half-Blood Hill rather than by the water. They had a view of Camp and New Greece from here. As the sun went down behind the city, the hues of orange gave way to violet, creating a work of art that could only be attributed to a god. 

“Something permanent,” Percy pronounced, somehow managing to imbue those two words with both pride and longing. When Annabeth turned, she realized from his position that he must’ve been staring at her as she watched the sunset for who knew how long. 

To make it up to him, Annabeth now looked into his bottomless sea green eyes as if she could see all the way to his soul. She put a hand on his heart, the other on his cheek and said, “I found it.” 

“No,” Percy replied and kissed her. “You built it yourself.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thank you for sticking with me until this point, you are a true demigod and I salute you!  
> I started writing this fic probably in 2015, then disregarded it for years until now, when I decided enough was enough and I had to finish it and put it out there. I hadn't imagined it would be such a massive one-shot, though! 
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I definitely got emotional a few times. 
> 
> I have a bunch of other - shorter! - stories about these characters, let me know if you'd be interested in reading them. I would very much appreciate your kudos and comments on this one! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading. If you want to keep in touch, you can follow me on Twitter at @ladymultifandom and Tumblr at http://ohnotoomanyfandoms.tumblr.com/.


End file.
